


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Seven: Saturday Night

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seven Song: Maniac by Sembello</p><p>Yes I'm totally implying that Cruella and Ursula watch The L Word. And yes I'm implying that Cruella has a thing for Bette Porter/Jennifer Beals.</p><p>I honestly had no idea what to do for this one, so I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Seven: Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

            Ursula rolled her eyes. It was movie night and it was her turn to pick the movie; however, the Storybrooke video store had a poor selection to choose from.

            “I guess this will have to do.” She said to herself as she picked a dusty VHS off the shelf.

\-------------------- 

            “Really Ursula? Flashdance? This is what you choose for us to watch? You couldn’t find anything with action or even something less cheesy? Cruella quipped when the VHS on the table.

            “I’m sorry Cru this is all I could find. It’s like this place is stuck in time or something. Anyway, I picked it because it has that woman you like from that TV show we watch. You know the one who is always dressing in business outfits like Regina and barking orders at her assistant, James.” Cruella answered.

            “Well darling you should have said Bette was in it, I’d watch anything with her, even if it is cheesy.”

            Ursula laughed as she put the tape in the VCR. “I’ll go make the popcorn.”


End file.
